conglomerafandomcom-20200213-history
Ctsenii
UNDER CONSTRUCTION STILL. Body Type: Humanoid Bipeds. Height: Male - Avg 7ft, Female - Avg 8ft. Weight Avg around 20st for an adult. Limbs: 4, 2 arms, 2 legs. Intelligence: High, though females are on average smarter. Diet: Omnivorous, though with a preference for game. Lifespan: 40 - 60 years. Maturity at 15 (when they first feel the pull of the festival of the red fox). Details: Appearance: * Male: Top heavy humanoid, averaging at 7ft in height. Great muscle density. Support fang-like protrusions over the sides of their mouth, which are tattooed at maturity with clan sigils. * Female: Bottom heavy humanoid, while the males have more mass around their chests, the females carry their weight around their hips. Averaging at 8ft in height. As the females do not sport the fangs of the males and so tattoo their clan markings on their cheeks. * Both: Long arms, armspan of 1.5x body length. At the end of each arm is hands with three fingers and oppossible thumbs. They have no hair on their bodies, but their heads sport tendrils that grow in length as they age. Men sport four tendrils and women sport three. Physiology: The physiology of the two genders is distinct. Males have a much greater muscle mass, and are much more dexterous over all. Females sport larger brains, and more flexible bodies generally. Origins: The origins of the comparative differences are simple. Both evolved to the extreme of the fight or flight mechanic. Females gained greater cognitive function from this while males went in the opposite direction. The males fought off many of the horrifying creatures that live on the planet. The strongest, the survivors lived for more mating seasons and produced more offspring. Lack of hair originated because of a type of tick that was particularly common during the first few generations of proto-Ctsenii. Too much of the tick's bodily fluids sterilized Ctsenii, so the Ctsenii with less hair survived to breed. Sexes/Reproduction: Binary sex, reproduction through penile and vaginal coitus. Okay, average breeding is one to two children per coupling, mating starts at 15 years, and gestation is 6 months. Fertility rate of about 80% from orgy week, which happens yearly. Habitat/Civilization: Found commonly in their towns and cities near mountains. A high culture in their own right. Matriarchal, the females specialize in intellectual or bureaucratic pursuits. They are highly sought after organizers and planners. The males of the Ctsenii specialize in crafting and the arts, while considered less intellectually able they are veritable geneii with craft work, creating highly prized jewellery and trinkets, as well as some of the finest pieces of architecture in the world. The society is relatively peaceful and uneventful except for one week a year where both sexes go into heat and an insatiable orgy takes place. Both sexes will mate with anything vaguely resembling the other sex, and due to (something, I haven't entirely thought this through yet) a Ctsenii child will almost always result from any coupling with a living participant. The heat, known as the festival of the red fox or the foxfire rite, begins affecting the species once they hit adulthood, and the first orgy that a Ctsenii takes part in is the moment they are considered an adult. Synergy with Other Creatures: They are a friendly race, and will breed with whoever they come across when in heat, but their culture is extremely strict otherwise because of how bureaucratic the leaders are. Give the animal's standard name. Provide a one or two line description of the species, mentioning any major specializations the species possesses, as well as the environment of its natural habitat. The introduction should also credit the creator here. Biology The Ctsenii are a race who's biology has stark difference between the genders. Both: Two long arms, two long legs, arm-span of 1.5 times their body length. At the end of each arm is hands with three fingers and opposable thumbs. They have no hair on their bodies, but their heads sport tendrils that grow in length as they age. Men sport four tendrils and women sport three. They have brownish skin, similar to the rock deposits in the surrounding areas they are born in. As the Ctsenii live in mountains, they live in both light and darkness. They do however spend more time in the darkness than light which has caused the species to develop a habit of sleeping through the sunniest points of the day. Male: Top heavy humanoid, averaging at 7ft in height. Support tusk-like protrusions out of the sides of their mouth, which are tattooed at maturity with clan sigils. Males have a general muscle density that is comparable to what is known in humans as a Hyperion Constitution. Males have much thicker bone density than females to support the extra muscle, but this weight does not inhibit the generally excellent fine motor skills that they possess. Female: Bottom heavy humanoid, while the males have more mass around their chests, the females carry their weight around their hips. Averaging at 8ft in height, the females do not sport the tusks of the males and so tattoo their clan markings on their cheeks. To account for the large size of the children they birth, the females have evolved to be extremely flexible muscles and skin. Their brain is considerably larger than their male counterparts, as the females excel in their cognitive capabilities. All females have an extremely precise memories and incredible reasoning capabilities that make them perfect for bureaucratic and leadership positions. Physiology Behaviour List any and all behaviour related information. Communication, aggressiveness, migratory and hibernation behaviour. Diet and Feeding Patterns Describe its sources of food and eating habits. Does it prey in certain periods? Social and Territoriality Do individuals or groups claim territory? Do they form flocks or are they individual? Do they roam or stay in one spot? Mating and Reproduction Describe its reproduction, noting average number of young and any time restrictions on breeding. List gestation time, the relationship to the young's parents and length of time spent with them before living on its own. List the age at which the young becomes mature physically, sexually. Describe the relationship between mates - is it monogamous permanently, for a period of time, never monogamous, ext. List the average lifespan in the wild. Intelligence Is this creature intelligent? Can it respond to stimuli well? Does it have any intelligent behaviours such as pack hunting or laying traps? Domestication (optional) Unnecessary, but if the species is intended to be domesticated by anyone, describe the process. describe if this species difficult to train, the attitude required by the trainer, the age at which you could possibly domesticate it and when you no longer could, and the general tasks a domesticated member of this species would perform. Culture (sapient only) Give a quick overview of the culture of the species, linking to a more detailed description if large. History (sapient only) Give a quick overview of the history of the species, linking to a more detailed description if large. Content Links Link to content (stories, drawings, whatever) featuring this species. * Ctsenii AMA (23/03/2015) Category:Sapient Category:Hiraruda Category:Species Category:Formerly Canon